Wild Omnitrix Hunting (Part 1)
This is the first episode of Bounty Hunters: Hunt for the Omnitrix. Artemis, Savis and Quasador are hired by Arcanus to go to Earth, where the Omnitrix has recently landed. The first part of a three-part episode. Plot One night (or day, I don’t know time is different around here) in a galaxy far, far away, there was a dark man in a dark room in a dark spaceship in the dark, dark depths of outer space. So if you’re wondering, it was really dark. The only light inside the spaceship was at a turned-on monitor that showed a glimpse of an empty room. The dark man looked at the monitor and said, “When are does dang aliens coming? I’ve been waiting 12 light-years for those fools.” As the dark man finished his sentence, an alien entered the room, at first, the dark man couldn’t see the thing, but then, the alien went to the monitor. He was a really small alien, I mean a REALLY small alien. He was the size of an iPhone, maybe smaller. He was really blue and he wore a white jumpsuit. He was a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. He stood straight to the dark man and said, “Are you, Arcanus?” “Yes, I am”, the dark man said. “So you’re the one that hired me”, said the Galvan. “Not just you, I hired two other goons”, said Arcanus. “Oh” “What is your name?” “Artemis” “Oh” “So are you going to tell me why you hired me or not?” “Wait, I’m waiting for the other two to come out” Then, as soon as Arcanus said that, a large burp echoed through the spaceship. “What was that?” said Artemis. “That is my next client”, said Arcanus. Thus a green alien entered the room, he was really short (but not as short as the Galvan) and really, really chubby. He was a Gourmand from the planet, Peptos XI. He stood to the monitor next to Artemis and then, he spoke, “Sorry about that, I ate a large part of the ship.” The Galvan face palmed. “You’re Savis”, said Arcanus. “Yes”, said Savis as he let out another burp. This time not only was there a loud belch noise, but there also was the ring tone version of “Never Gonna Give You Up”, “Oops! I also had a cell phone for lunch.” Artemis face palmed again, “You’re telling me, I have to work with him”, pointing to Savis. “Yep, and one more client”, said Arcanus. “OK, hopefully, the final client will be less of a nuisance than this one” said Artemis staring at Savis. Speak of the devil, a giant lighting bolt came into the room and shocked Artemis. Suddenly, a giant lightning bolt was surrounding Artemis, Savis, and the monitor. The electric vortex was causing the monitor to glitch out. Suddenly, the lightning bolt stopped to be revealed to be a Megawhatt, an electric alien from the planet, Nosedeen Quadar. He came to the monitor and spoke as fast as a motor boat. “Hello, everybody, my name is Quasador. I am a Megawhatt. I am yellow and black. I love turtles. I also love Rick Astly. I consider “Never Gonna Give You Up” underrated. I love turtles. Have you ever watched “Chowder”? Best cartoon ever. I love to chocolate cake and carrot cake and coconut cake and mustard cake. I also love electricity. God, I love electricity. I charge myself to sleep. I make out with plugs and suck on light bulbs. I like Spiderman, especially Electro, because he’s electric just like me. I love turtles. I also love Cartoon Network, because it airs lots of cool shows like Chowder, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Ben 10. God, I love Ben 10. Best Show Ever! You know what I also love, breaking the fourth wall! It’s when someone for a certain moment notices that he is in a story, TV show or movie. I also love fan fiction. I love reading fanfic, but I can’t read too much because I sometimes short out the computer with my electricity. God, I love electricity. I am like an alien made entirely of electricity. My name is Quasador. I love turtles”, Quasador said that long phrase as fast as alienly possible, and Artemis had only one thought in his mind of what just happened to him, ‘Why me?’ After the Megawhatt’s long introduction, there was long silence. It was only after five minutes, that Arcanus broke the ice and said, “So now, that we met, I will discuss why I brought you.” “Yeah, I’ve been pondering on why you’d brought the three of us here, anyway”, said Artemis. “Well, I have a special mission for you, guys”, said Arcanus. “What is it?” said Savis. “Oh, it is something really special, Savis”, said Arcanus. “What are we doing? Are we being spies? I like spies. Like James Bond, Alex Rider, and Austin . Oh, I love spies. They get cool spy gadgets and…” Quasador said as he was interrupted by Artemis. “What is this special mission?” said Artemis “Well”, Arcanus showed the trio a picture of the Omnitrix, “This is the Omnitrix. It is a gadget created by Azumuth that collects and stores alien DNA.” “So what’s so special about that”, said Savis. “Well, Sav, when somebody welds the Omnitrix, they’ll have the power to transform into any alien that was collected by the Omnitrix. There aren’t just puny aliens like Galvans in that thing…” “Hey”, said Artemis offended by what Arcanus said. “…there are also powerful aliens like Tetramands, Vaxasaurians, and To’kustars in it, imagine how much power the welder could have in that device…” said Arcanus as the trio were imagining the power, “…That is why I brought you three, I want you three to get the Omnitrix and give it to me, so can use it for my own personal, confidential gain.” “But why us three?” said Artemis. “I would be kind to say because you’re the greatest hunters I could find, but really I was broke from the last group of Bounty Hunters I sent to get the thing”, said Arcanus. “What happened to them?” said Savis. “They burned up before they could reach the Omnitrix”, said Arcanus. “What are you paying us to get the thing?” said Artemis as Arcanus went and got a briefcase. Arcanus opened it, and revealed it to be a large pile of clear, shiny diamonds. They were so beautiful that it made Savis and Quasador drool. “Those are Taedenite gems”, said Artemis. “That is right”, said Arcanus. “They are one of the rarest gems in the Milky Way Galaxy”, said Artemis and Arcanus nodded, “And they are super valuable.” “That’s right”, Arcanus said. “How did you get those beautiful jewels”, said Savis as he was still drooling. “I have my ways, but now know what you must do”, said Arcanus. “Yep, go get the Omnitrix and in return, get those jewels”, said Quasador. “Oh, I almost forgot the gadgets, you need on your mission”, said Arcanus. “Gadgets?” said Savis “You really thought I’d send you three bafoons, defenseless”, said Arcanus, “There is a briefcase on the right of Savis; it contains all the gadgets you need.” Savis went to get the briefcase and opened it, revealing a whole punch of gadgets. “You have three proton guns, which allow you to shoot proton energy at any opponents. A capture net gun, which shoots a net at anything you point at it to capture anything. A mind eraser, it will erase the minds of anyone, just in cause, you screw up (and you will screw up). There is a wristwatch communicator, where you can communicate with me and vice-versa. And finally, here is the key to your ship, it has two rows of seats with two seats per row, it will take you to your destination. And that’s all you need, for now.” “Wait, where is the Omnitrix located, anyway?” said Artemis “It’s located on a little puny planet called Earth”, said Arcanus “Oh, I heard of Earth, I thought it was dead”, said Quasador “You seriously watch too much sci-fi films”, said Artemis. “Oh and by the way, IF YOU FAIL ME, YOU’LL FACE THE ULTIMATE CONSEQUENCES” said Arcanus and everybody was shivering in fear, “You understand.” “Yes”, the trio responded in fear. “Good, I hope you don’t fail your mission”, said Arcanus. “You, too”, said Savis and he made a large gulp. The trio left the room and Arcanus’s monitor shut off. Savis and Quasador were shivering in fear, and Artemis face palmed saying, “Well, this ought to be interesting.” TO BE CONTINUED… Characters *Artemis *Savis *Quasador *Arcanus Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Bounty Hunters series Category:Two-Part Episodes